1. Field of the Invention
These types of clutch arrangements, also called wet-running clutches, are installed in the same area of a drive system in which so-called dry friction clutches are installed, namely, between a takeoff unit and a gearbox, so that, as desired, a torque-transmitting connection can be established between a drive shaft of the drive unit, usually a crankshaft, and the gearbox input shaft, which represents the takeoff shaft. An essential problem in clutch arrangements of this type is that, because of various physical effects, it is possible for both axial forces, acting in the direction toward the drive unit, and radial forces to occur, which, in conjunction with any axial offsets or axial tilt which may be present, can lead to wobbling movements under continuous operating conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The task of the present invention is to design a clutch arrangement of the general type in question in such a way that, in spite of the various forces which occur during operation, the clutch arrangement will remain in its intended operating position.
Under a first inventive aspect, the clutch arrangement is supported radially with respect to components of the drive system in at least two radial support areas situated a certain distance apart in the direction of the axis of rotation.
As a result of the radial support provided in two areas offset axially from one another, an exact radial positioning is achieved, and at the same time the tilting of the overall clutch arrangement is prevented. It is therefore ensured that the clutch arrangement will remain exactly in its proper position, so that the occurrence of wobbling movements caused by tilting in particular can be excluded.
In the clutch arrangement according to the invention, it is possible, for example, for the housing arrangement to have a first housing hub on a side which is or can be positioned facing a gearbox, and for the first housing hub to be supported by a first radial support area. Because the takeoff shaft is usually a gearbox input shaft, and because this gearbox input shaft is held in a defined position in the gearbox itself, it is also proposed that the first housing hub be supported with respect to the takeoff shaft as one of the components supporting the clutch arrangement radially. Alternatively or in addition, it is obviously also possible for the first housing hub to be supported with respect to the gearbox housing as one of the components.
Especially when, as indicated above, a first support area is provided very close to the gearbox, it is possible in accordance with another advantageous aspect of the present invention for the housing arrangement to have a second housing hub on a side which is or can be positioned facing the drive unit, and for the second housing hub to be supported by a second radial bearing area. It is therefore ensured that the two radial bearing areas are relatively far apart from each other in the direction parallel to the axis of rotation and that therefore the support is stable and tilt-proof.
Here, too, it is again possible for the second housing hub to be supported with respect to the takeoff shaft as one of the components. It is obviously also possible as an alternative for the second housing hub to be supported with respect to the drive shaft of a drive unit as one of the components. A drive shaft of the type in question, especially the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, is mounted in the internal combustion engine and thus held in a defined and fixed position in the overall drive system.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the task indicated above is accomplished by a clutch arrangement, especially for a motor vehicle, comprising a housing arrangement, which is or can be filled with fluid; at least one first friction element, connected to the housing arrangement for rotation in common; and at least one second friction element, which is or can be connected to a takeoff shaft for rotation in common.
It is then also provided that the clutch arrangement is or can be supported by means of an axial support arrangement with respect to the drive shaft of the drive unit. The axial support with respect to the drive shaft absorbs the previously mentioned axial forces, so that, for example, the elements serving to transmit torque are kept essentially free of axial forces and can fulfill their torque-transmitting function without interference from them. This is especially applicable when the torque-transmitting connection is accomplished by means of a dual-mass flywheel.
For example, in a design of this type, it is possible for the clutch arrangement to be supported on a secondary side of a torsional vibration damper by way of a first axial support area of the axial support arrangement and for the secondary side of the torsional vibration damper to be supported by way of a second axial support area of the axial support arrangement on a primary side of the torsional vibration damper. Because the secondary side is supported directly on the primary side, the area in which the torques are transmitted, namely, the area of the damper springs, is kept free of axial forces.
Alternatively or in addition, it is possible for the housing arrangement to be axially supported with respect to the drive shaft in the area of the housing hub. Here it is possible, for example, for the housing hub to be supported on a primary side of a torsional vibration damper arrangement which is rigidly connected to the drive shaft.